The Cute Boys
by joeyhorn21
Summary: Harry Potter knew there was something different with himself, but what? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter kudos to J.K Rowling for that.

Harry/Ron Slash don't like don't read…

This is my first fanfic so please review.

Harry Potter is not your typical 10 year old British boy. Odd things seem to happen when he is around. (Last week he when he was at the zoo with his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley let's just say Dudley ended up in a snake cage. This occurrence was one to many for hot tempered uncle Vernon and they were on the move.) They end up at the hut on the rock and they think that no one is ever going to find them.

The clock chimes 12 and it is now Harry's 11th birthday.

"Happy birthday Harry." Harry says to himself as no one else cares about him.

Hagrid breaks down the door and tells him that he is a wizard. He takes him to Diagon alley where he buys all his wizard supplies. Now Harry is at Kings Cross trying to find Platform 9 and 3/4 .

He meets up with the Weasleys as Molly has an obnoxiously loud voice, and says:

"Come on Platform 9 and ¾ this way"

Harry makes it onto the platform and gets a free compartment on the train. He meets the two older red headed twins who go to their mom about meeting him.

The train starts rolling and the cute younger red headed boy makes his way into Harry's compartment. He says that his name is Ron, Ron Weasley. He is amazed that he is sitting with the one and only Harry Potter. He asks to show his scar, and Harry obliges. The two boys get too talking and really hit it off.

"Harry do you wear boxers or briefs?" Ron asks.

" Briefs that's all the Muggles gave me, they thought it would be embarrassing but I like them, it shows off my butt well." Harry says.

" I wear boxers, Fred and George say that they make your weiner bigger, and mine did grow since I started wearing them. Want to see?" Ron asks.

" Yeah. Sure." Harry says.

Ron pulls out his prize package and it stand a nice 4 inches cut. Harry is amazed at the size of his package.

" Can I see yours Harry? Ron asks.

Harry reluctantly pulls down his underwear to show a smaller 3 inch cut penis. Ron thinks that it is beautiful.

" Harry do you think that we could jerk off together?" Ron asks.

Harry complies and they both jerk off together. Harry is the first to shoot his load and it ends up on Ron's nicely toned six pack abs, probably from all the farm work and qudditch at home. Ron shoots a minute later and one, two, three ropes of cum come flying out and hitting Harry square on the nose.

" You can try it if you like." Ron says.

" OK." Harry says

He tries it and it is the most delightful thing that he has ever tasted. This is going to be a great year for Harry Potter.

Review please. Good or bad.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

Original Characters also

Chapter 2

The train chugs along and the boys have to change into their school robes. This excites Harry as he wants to see Ron's cute little boy butt. They strip and it is the roundest, firmest, most beautiful thing that Harry has ever laid eyes on. He will definitely have to make work of that during his many years here at Hogwarts.

Ron watches Harry as he dresses. He thinks that he has the cutest skinniest body ever. His smooth, round, firm butt is amazing. He hopes that he becomes a Gryffindor so they can sleep together every night!

The boys are indeed sorted into the same house( duh there would be no story without it) along with my original characters, Nathan Semanek a lean tan boy, Evan Hughes a short blonde boy, and Quinn Zinobile a tall black boy. They all get along together very well and are called the " Cute Boys" around Hogwarts.

The first evening was a very energetic one in the Cute Boys dorm room. They placed a silencer charm on their room so no one could hear what they were doing. They all pronounced that they were bisexual and were freaking horny as all boys are.

"Harry fuck me you cute bastard."Ron says.

"You know I can't resist you Ron Weasley, but I think I need a blowjob first for lube." Harry says.

Ron, an experienced dicksucker with five older horny brothers gets at it. Ahh shit Ron you are a good little cocksucker. Harry is in complete ecstasy with this redhead sucking his prized possession and it feels so frickin good! Ron's head is bobbing up and down on Harry's dick and he can't stand the pleasure he is getting and soon enough Ron gets to have a nice drink of his lover's jizz.

This makes the boys get at it. Harry fucks Ron's cute butthole. AHH YEAH fuck my pussy Harry! The screaming makes Harry go faster and Ron starts yelling louder like a little bitch. Harry keeps ramming his dick into Ron's sphincter and man does the tightness feel good on his cock. The boys can't stand it much longer and they both shoot their loads in a matter of three minutes.

During this ordeal the Nate, Quinn, and Evan say "Let's have a go." They take off their robes and Nate shows off a flawless tan six-pack abs, beautiful bronzed body, tiny boy nipples, a cute toned boy butt, and a 3 inch cut penis. Quinn, a taller, 5ft 6 boy, has a flat stomach, a toned butt, and a " monster" 5 inch penis with nothing anyone else has, a tiny tuft of pubic hair. Evan the blonde is a short 4 ft. 10 boy, white eastern European look, a bit of baby fat and looks like the Sprouse twins.

Nate and Quinn decide to 69 each other. Quinn inserts his dick into Nate's tight butthole and then sucks him off. Quinn's dick is so big for his age that he has to slowly insert it into Nate. One, two, shit. Next, go he almost gets in only one more inch to go. Finally after what seems like hours, he gets into the cute tan boy and rams at it while sucking on his beautiful boy cock like a lollipop. Poor little Nate could not handle all this pleasure and passed out after one minute and a sizable load.

Evan seeing what fun his friends had wanted to get in on it. As Quinn did not cum yet he was his partner. His dick was already nice and lubed up but it was still too big for poor little Evan. After 10 minutes Quinn could still not get it fully in. This depressed Evan greatly as he could not give his friend what he wanted. So, he requested the good ol' blowjob method, and man did Evan know how to give a good one. Within five minutes of this kid bobbing on Quinn's cock he was shotting his load and Evan took it like a champ. What a day!

REVIEW. Sorry I haven't posted in forever. College takes up almost all of my time.


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS

Important news:

I am taking requests on how too next go with my story and/or another story.

Review and send messages people.


End file.
